Divergent Fan-fiction
by mccupcake101
Summary: What if Four had a little sister? What if the war happened during her initiation not Tris's? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I woke with his name forming in my mouth. I can't believe I still have nightmares about that day; they supposedly gave me the memory serum to make me forget about what I saw. It didn't work. I get up and change into a long sleeve blue knit sweater and khaki colored skirt and any chocolate brown hair on a ponytail and my glasses.

Most Erudite wear glasses because it makes them look smart but I wear them because i need to. This is the day of the choosing ceremony, I have to choose a new faction or my old one. I don't know what to choose, I got an aptitude for all five factions. I go down stairs and see my boyfriend Caleb Prior at the door, he waves when he sees me and I open the door. He decided to go with me to the choosing ceremony so he came. "Hey Em." "Hey Caleb." " Ready to go?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm scared Caleb, I don't what to choose. I can choose like my sister Cara to stay or like Will and go to Dauntless, or go to another faction but I don't want to lose you." I say barley in a whisper. He puts his arm around me and hold me tight and says,"I think you should join Dauntless, you should do what makes you happy. Choose what makes you, you and I'll be happy with any choice you make." I smile and say," Okay I will and I'll choose Dauntless."

- - - - - - - - - _PAGE BREAK_- - - - - - - - -

We sit in our section in the room. I have never been here before, it looks interesting. There goes my Erudite showing. We sit in our seat and i look around, I catch the eye of Marcus. He nods at me with an emotionless face. I'm scared, I never made any form of contact with him and he nods like he knows what faction I'm going to choose.

I wait bored out of my mind waiting for my name to be called, when I hear my name. Marcus doesn't even bother to say my fake name so what I hear is," Emily-Marie Eaton." I get up kiss Caleb and say good-bye to him. I walk to my "Dad" and take the knife. I cut my hand, pain shoots up my arm. I move my hand over the hot, sizzling coals and my blood drops into the Dauntless coals."Dauntless" Marcus says.

I walk over to the Dauntless section and sit down. Next I hear my best friends name get called and she chose Dauntless just like me. "Hey Emily, i didn't know what to choose so I chose Dauntless so I can be with you." She says. "OMG, thank you! I'm soo glad you chose Dauntless because i don't really know anyone here." She nods. I think of how different Savannah and I are, she's taller than me by 1/2 a foot; she has dirty blonde hair, I have chocolate brown hair; she is wild and energized and I have to try to control my energy and I'm shy to most people, mostly because i have ADHD; but we have different personalities.

"Emily!? Emily?!" I break out of my daze. " Sorry I was just thinking." I says. "Ummmm... Emily I wanted to ask you ummm... why did Marcus call you Emily-Marie Eaton?" She asks. " Because I'm his daughter, and that is my last name and my brother is Tobias Eaton."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent so all the characters from divergent belong to Veronica Roth and my characters belong to me!**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Emily's P.O.V.**

When we leave the room, instead of going through the elevator we run up the stairs. My lungs are burning, I can see Savannah panting and breathing deeply as we run up stairs. When we reach the top an Amity girls who ran next to us said," First we run up stairs, and now we have to jump on and off moving trains. I know this because they wouldn't possibly walk to the Dauntless compound." "I guess." Savannah, an Amity boy that ran next to Savannah and I and I said it all at the same time.

Right now we are all breathless and sore, I can even feel my heartbeat in places you don't want to know. Then i see a train and Dauntless jumping on the train. We jump onto the train and sit down. The Amity boy from earlier introduces him self, " Hi I'm Elijah Jacobs and you and your pretty friend are?"

" I'm Emily-Marie Eaton and this is my best friend Savannah Neil." I say. Then his face goes from exhausted to exited. He faces Savannah and says, "Wow. No wonder why Savannah looks so familiar we had all classes together except for math but you looked very familiar to me and you Emily I recognize you from my math class, but i always wondered why you are always acting like a Abnegation person. Is it because your dad is Marcus?." Savannah looks surprised that he pays attention to me. " Ummmm... actually I have ADHD and i can't expose all my energy or I'll be a lunatic."  
>"Well you are pretty but not as pretty as Savannah." Elijah says as Savannah's cheeks get red.<p>

" Ummmm.. sorry I didn't ask for your name." I say to the Amity girl that talked to us earlier. "I'm Mary-Kate, but you can call me M.K."She says. "Time to go!" screams a Dauntless woman before jumping off the train. After everyone jumped off it was only Savannah and I. "Jump together?" I ask. " Of course!" She says scared as heck. We jump off, I tried to look for Savannah, luckily I landed on my feet but Savannah wasn't so lucky. She landed on her knees. "Are you okay?" I ask. " Yea just scraped my knees a little."

We find M.K. and Elijah and listen to the man talking at the end of the roof.  
>"Hello Initiates, I'm Max a Dauntless Leader! Now that most of you made it safely on he roof, you will jump off the roof down the hole down there." I hear murmurs. "Why? Is there a net or something at the bottom?" A Candor girl says. " I don't know." Says Max, obviously lying. " Who want to jump off first." He asks.<p>

No one says anything. " Hey, Savannah do you want to jump off together?" I whisper to her. "Yea, sure we're already going to die so why not just jump off the roof then." She says sarcastically. " We would like to jump off first!" I says to Max. We go on the end of the roof, I look down. "Uh-oh I don't want to do this anymore" I say in my head. I count off "1, 2, 3!" And we jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't Upload I have been busy with school. Please review if you want me to continue the story. It's Almost Christmas! Only 6 days left. Enjoy Chapter 3. 3**  
><strong>I do not own any of these characters except mine. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Emily's P.O.V**

When we land we laugh our heads off. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" I ask as a girl and a boy get Savannah and me off the net. "No you can't jump off again." Says the boy with a stern face. He look familiar to me, and so does the girl. The girl is about 18 and the boy looks about 20. " What's your name? Choose a good one you don't get to choose again." Says the girl as the boy asks Savannah. "Ummm... Em but you can call me Emily-Marie." I tell the girl. "Okay. FIRST JUMPERS EMILY-MARIE AND ANNA!" Says the girl," Welcome to Dauntless."

As the other initiates come I hear someone call my name. "EMILY!" I see that it's Will, my adoptive brother,calling me. I run up to him and hug him,"Hi! I missed you so much Will!," I take Will to Anna," Will this is my best friend Anna, Anna my brother Will." I say as I hold Will's hand. "Hi Will." Anna says with her hand out to shake. They shake hands and the boy calls us over. " Well Will I'll see you later then?" I ask. " Oh no actually in a trainer this year so I'll most likely see you. You better hurry before he screams at you." says Will. " Ok but he doesn't scare me." Anna and me walk over to where M.K., Elijah, and Jason is.

"Hi my name is Four and this is Six, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will and we will all be your trainers. We will separate, Dauntless born go with Uriah and Zeke, Amity and Abnegation goes with Me and Six, Candor and Erudite goes with Christina and Will." Says Four as we separate. I look over to six and I see a detail that I haven't looked at before. Before I could ask Anna asked," Six are you pregnant?" Then Four goes up to Anna's face and says very loudly," Yes! She is PREGNANT. DOES it BOTHER you?" he asks with empathize on pregnant, does and bother. That's when I snap, I can't handle when people are mean or rude to my friends. I run up to Anna and go in between of Anna and Four and use my voice that I use to intimidate people," No obviously it does not bother her. She was just asking a simple question that anyone could have asked if you saw her stomach. If you EVER mess with my friends I will make your life miserable." Then I go to my group with a smirk on my face as I see the look on Four's face.

-PAGE BREAK-

When Will and Christina are done showing us around Anna, Elijah, Jason, M.k, and Me go back to the dorms and choose our beds, we get beds near each other. " That was pretty cool to stand up for Anna," Says Elijah staring at Anna,she stares back then they break and blush." I only defend my friends and it looks like you two are crushing on each other." I sing that last part. then i hear four call my name, ugh what does he want now? I sluggishly go over to Four not wanting to be in this conversation. " Yes Four want do you want now?" I ask impatiently. He looks at me and says," I'm moving you and Anna to mine and Tr-Six's initiation group. I want you to tell Anna, Okay?" " Why?" I whine."You know what I thought I would trouble with Candor smart mouths but now I have Erudite know it all's too?" says Four harshly. You want to play dirty then I'll play dirty. " You know what Four? I guess you do have trouble with us noses. You'll be surprised in stage two when you see how many fears I have. Maybe I should have stayed in Erudite with my boyfriend Caleb Prior so I won't feel like I betrayed him!" I scream at him. It felt good to say just looks at me stunned. Then I run away to the chasm. I'm not gonna commit suicide but i just want to see how far down it is.

Heights might frighten other people but not me it just does the opposite. The I think of my old boyfriend Nico, he was brave and would have chosen any faction I would have chosen even thought he was a 'stiff'. "Hey Emily," I see it's Leo my only other friend other than Anna." Don't tell me you where thinking of jumping off." "No i was not thinking of jumping off, I was just thinking you know how I am with heights." I say thinking of how it would feel to die. " Hey why don't we go to the cafe everyone else is eating right now." He says rubbing his stomach." Okay race you first one there is the Best in the whole entire world." I say as i start to run with Leo behind on my trail.


End file.
